<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We shouldn't by letscryabout2Dcharacters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067164">We shouldn't</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/letscryabout2Dcharacters/pseuds/letscryabout2Dcharacters'>letscryabout2Dcharacters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, High School, Not-incest, Reputations, Secret Relationship, Senpai, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Timeskip, Volleyball, incest but not really they aren't related, step sisters, step-brother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/letscryabout2Dcharacters/pseuds/letscryabout2Dcharacters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't everyday that I wake up one morning with new family, a new home and a new name. It's not that I didn't want all this I don't understand it myself but why did you have to be my brother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you can't tell this book is about step siblings falling in love. Now before you start dissing and hating on this story I would like to make a few points:</p><p>1) In no way shape or form am I condoning the act of falling in love or having a romantic relationship with any family member of any nature</p><p>2) In Japan it is actually legal to marry your step sibling, heck you can even marry your third cousin it's just not socially acceptable as it was back in the day</p><p>3) Throughout the story you'll be witnessing the struggle of trying to remain normal, I'm not writing a shoddy piece that just goes straight into the smut scenes. If you're looking for that go somewhere else</p><p>4)They won't remain siblings for long or even at the end they won't be a family in that sense</p><p>5) I'm simply making this because for a long time I've wanted to write a piece like this but never felt I could actually pull it off. In no way shape or form are the two characters blood related, this book is simply inspired by many shoujo romance manga and even that Love or Hate manhwa</p><p> </p><p>Now that is over and done with please try to enjoy the story as best as you can, plus I'll be writing Bokuto how I see him handling the situation so he may not be canon but definitely not fanon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If I knew it was going to be like this I wouldn't have even overstepped that stupid invisible boundary that can barely keep the nightmares at bay. </p><p>If I knew we wouldn't be able to be mature about this I wouldn't have shamelessly flaunted myself like some stolen goods.</p><p>If I knew that those golden eyes were able to see through the facade I would've tried harder, I need to for their sake and my own.</p><p>If I knew that our wandering hands wouldn't be able to grasp the concept of wants and needs I wouldn't have let you take me in such a way.</p><p>And even now as we breathlessly intwine our souls together like knotted strings and sharpened anxiety I would still love you more than I should.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So like I said before in chapter 1, you are his STEP SISTER BUT YOU AREN'T RELATED BY BLOOD! </p>
<p>And it's harder on Bokuto because he is actually canon with two older sisters, in which for this book I'm making them a few older.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing I see is not the lilac walls nor the printed posters that decorated my room it was the plain white of them all. Turning over to see the overflowing boxes that still need to be unpacked, the freshly printed uniform hanging off the door. Huffing I get out of bed making my way towards the kitchen there I see the table being laid for one, mom in her pink apron looks up to me with a shocked face that eventually settles with a smile.</p>
<p>"You're up early?" Taking my seat down next to the one with the ball of rice and eggs. </p>
<p>"Yeah," Gulping I look up to see not one but two people now. He hasn't seen me yet, still rubbing the small head towel into his black and white hair looking over moms cooking. He must've just showered. "I didn't sleep well and I can't get back to sleep so easily."</p>
<p>"That's a shame, Koutarou stop that and sit down will you. I already made your breakfast." Mom reiterate back to the tower above her, she's the shortest in the family now.</p>
<p>Koutarou looks around with a happy smile plastered onto his face, I still can't believe it starting from last week we're now step-siblings. It all still feels...<b><em>weird. </em></b></p>
<p>I never grew up in a big family nor with men. Dad left when I was young, it was always me and mom but I knew she was seeing someone all way back to last year, she would come home happy, I wouldn't want to take that from her. But did it have to be with someone who I know, it's not that Bokuto in school is overly popular or has any fans, he's actually periodically a loud loser that so happens to be the captain and ace of the volleyball team.</p>
<p>Well...</p>
<p>"Morning."</p>
<p>...I also find him attractive which may be a sin in itself but what hasn't been voiced can't hurt, right?</p>
<p>I watch as he eyes the bowl next to me and back to me, I chuckle as he's still got his toothbrush in his mouth. I let my eyes wander down to his silly vabo-chan shirt, the red ball on his white shirt makes him appear sillier than he actually is. Scratch that when is Bokuto ever mature?</p>
<p>"Y/n-chan can have it," A dribble of white foam splurts out the corner of his mouth as he speaks, mom looks up she frowns. And proceeds to hit him. "Ittai ittai!"</p>
<p>"Huff, I swear you too will be thick as thieves. I know both you and Y/n have woken up early you can-"</p>
<p>"No thats-"</p>
<p>"Sure, plus she needs to know the way to and from school." Bokuto finishes, me and mom just look at him then to each other annoyed yes, grateful kinda. But I'm not ready for the world to know that me and Bokuto are now a family.</p>
<p>Thank god I'm not related to him by blood.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah I hope you enjoy this slow burn, I know it isn't for everybody and that's okay! XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It hasn't even been a week since we've moved in, well me and mom have been trying it's just been so long since I lived in a house filled with men well only two thank fuck and lucky for me I have two older step sisters to worry about. One is already an adult and the other a university student so I suppose it isn't all that bad when I now have an older step brother.</p>
<p>Not a lot of people know of my situation except Suzuki and Momo and of course Koutarou's friends know of his family situation, we haven't really grown close it just still feels odd. I'm not used to seeing half naked men walk around the house nor am I comfortable with it, just seeing him makes me flustered to the point it definitely feels illegal.</p>
<p>Today of all days he ran out saying something about being late or some shit meaning I have his bento for lunch, currently looking for him where he's not been sighted since third period. Wandering the halls I peer down from the windows to see the one and only loud mouth or my newly formed step brother.</p>
<p>He's in the yard drinking from a hose with his ravenette friend besides him and I'm guessing the rest of his club. It wouldn't be bad to walk up to him seeing as we're now siblings and living together as a family, so what's there to be scared about.</p>
<p>A lot of things.</p>
<p>The guy with him is in my class, I haven't spoken to him before nor have I seen him around either last year or until last week. He appears to be close with Koutarou enough so that they hang out during breaks and lunch.</p>
<p>Breathing in and out. I go down.</p>
<p>It was his friend to notice me first his skeptical blue dull blue eyes quirk looking me over, it was only for a few seconds before something like recognition flew by. I watch as his lips move and the elegant voice trails out, so that's what he sounds like.</p>
<p>"Bokuto-san, you're sister is here." Koutarou stops gurgling water in his mouth quickly turning around his eyes practically light up when spotting the blue bento box in my hands. But unfortunately just like Koutarou he forgotten to switch off the tap.</p>
<p>Water splash on my grey blazer and pale blue sweater, gasping looking down to see that it hasn't seeped through yet and if I'm lucky enough I can save my shirt. Maybe it was that I wasn't thinking or the fact that thinking I was safe with my step brother and his friend standing by did I strip myself of my blazer and sweater. The wet blue sweater clung to my face slightly ruffling up and creasing my dress shirt feeling some of the fabric pull out from my skirt.</p>
<p>Flushed slightly blowing some strands of now frizzy hair out of my face like it was some workout unaware of the flushing faces of either boy besides me, Koutarou was close to dropping his bento if it wasn't for the fact he was really hungry. His friend looks over to the side hiding his expression with shyness and overwhelmed unfamiliarity.</p>
<p>"I got to go now, see you at home Koutarou." Bowing slightly I leave with my awaiting friends and my own bento for me to head back to.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>